


Football Hero

by owlmoose



Series: 15 Characters [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Final Fantasy X-2, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 15 Characters Meme, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair has a crush on the star of the football team, but he'd never act on it. So his best friend decides to give him a little nudge.</p>
<p>Or: the 'ship you never knew you needed. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football Hero

**Author's Note:**

> For the 15 characters meme on Tumblr. The prompt was "Alistair has a crush on Steve Rogers, and Yuna tries to matchmake." Written as a HS AU because that's what the prompt seemed to demand. If anyone ever wants to take this idea and run with it, they have more than my blessing.

Yuna set her tray down on the cafeteria table and frowned. She met her friend Alistair here for lunch every day, and usually he greeted her with a smile and a wave. Instead, he sat silent, hunched over a plate piled with macaroni and cheese, his food barely even touched. If Alistair wasn’t eating all his lunch and half of hers, something was very wrong. “Hey, Alistair. What’s up?”

He shook his head and pursed his lips together. Yuna slid her tray around to the other side of the table to take the chair next to him. “Come on. You know you can tell me.”

"It’s so stupid," he muttered, then glanced up and back down, so quickly that he was probably hoping that Yuna hadn’t noticed. But she did, and she followed the path his gaze had briefly taken, across the room to a table populated by other members of the football team.

"You’re still upset about losing the starting quarterback gig, aren’t you? I can be mad for your sake if you want, but that new guy, Steve, he’s so good, I’m sure…" Alistair ducked his head, and Yuna’s words trailed off as his cheeks blazed bright pink. "Oh." She leaned back in her seat as the understanding came over her. "Ohhhhhh."

Alistair groaned and slunk even further down into his seat. “See, I told you it was stupid. He was so generous about being named starter, and he’s always nice to me during practice, asking my advice and asking my input, letting me run some of the plays. And he says hello to me in the halls, and I think he wants to be friends, while I—” He sighed, then stabbed at the macaroni with his fork. “Anyway, so if I seem… distracted, that’s why.”

Yuna popped open her can of Diet Coke and took a swig. “You should just ask him out.”

"Yeah, sure, because that’s what I do when I like someone." Alistair raised an eyebrow at her. "How long have you known me?"

"Long enough to know better." Yuna giggled as a thought came to her. "Long enough to know that you won’t make the first move unless I make it for you! I’ll be right back."

Alistair set down his fork and stared at her with alarm. “No, really, you don’t have to—”

"Sure I do," she said, and before he could stop her she jumped out of her seat and strode across the room to the table where the other boys sat. Halfway there, she almost stopped and turned around, went back to the safety of their corner table. This was so unlike her; this was more like something Rikku would do. But Rikku wasn’t here — she was off at a swim meet — and Alistair needed her help. How could she let him down?

So instead she kept walking, straight to the team table, only stopping when she stood right next to Steve Rogers. She cleared her throat, and he turned around to look up at her, with those baby blue eyes and that warm smile. “Yes?”

Her heart almost stopped, he was so cute. No wonder Alistair was smitten with him. “Hi, you’re the new quarterback, right? Steve, Steve Rogers?”

"That’s me," he said. "Can I help you?"

One of the other guys laughed. “Hey, it’s another fangirl. Hey, fangirl, you want to come to practice? I could use another cute face in the bleachers.”

Steve shot a stern look across the table. “Quiet, Bucky.” He got up and pushed the chair under the table before leading her a few steps away. “Sorry about that. Bucky’s a good guy, I promise, just a little…” he glanced over his shoulder, then back at Yuna with a sheepish smile. “Let’s say over-enthusiastic. Now, what can I do for you?”

There was no meanness or impatience in his tone at all, just a genuine desire to help if he could, and Yuna couldn’t help but smile back. “I just wanted to meet you. I was chatting with my friend, Alistair — you know Alistair?” She waved over at the table, where Alistair still sat, busying himself with his food and attempting — not very successfully — to look nonchalant.

Steve crossed his arms. “Sure. Alistair. I know Alistair. From the football team. He’s, ah, he’s a really good guy. I still feel bad about taking the starter’s job, though. I hope you aren’t— that he isn’t—”

"Oh, no," Yuna said, shaking his head. "There’s no hard feelings at all. Actually, he was just telling me what a nice guy you are, and I just had to see for myself.” She grinned at him, and he started blushing, almost as red as Alistair had been. “Actually, I was sort of wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us this weekend? Just, you know, I know you’re still sort of new in town, and I thought you might want someone to show you around.”

"Oh, um, I, ah—" Steve looked around nervously and brought a hand to the back of his neck, and Yuna had to keep herself from laughing. He was almost as shy and awkward about this as Alistair. She didn’t know such a thing was possible. Steve looked over at Alistair again, then back at her. "Sure. Okay. That sounds fun. If you’re sure."

"I’m sure," she said, smiling brilliantly at him. "Here, let me give you Alistair’s number — he’ll be driving," she added, "so it’s better to make the arrangements with him. Can I see your cell?" He handed it over, and Yuna typed in Alistair’s phone number. "There you go. So, see you Friday?"

"Friday," he repeated, his smile returning as his eyes lifted over his shoulder to watch Alistair again. "Sounds good. Thanks."

Yuna had to restrain herself from skipping on her way back to the table, and when she sat down, she waved a spoon at Alistair in triumph. “Success! We’re going to the movies on Friday night. He’ll call you to arrange a meeting time.”

"Me?" Alistair lifted his chin and met Steve’s eyes; he raised his hand in a weak wave, and Steve did the same. "Ohhh-okay. What movie are we seeing?"

"We can figure that out later," Yuna said. Or they could. She had every intention of being conveniently overloaded with homework on Friday night. It was a sacrifice, but she was more than happy to make it.


End file.
